Dad and His Daughter
by Karin-Choshi
Summary: Ketika Hiruma Youichi menjadi over-protective demi putri pertamanya Hiruma Yuki (fanfic pertama saya nih hohoho ) bacaa deh! maaf kalau jelek ceritanya
1. Chapter 1

-CHAPTER 1-

Hiruma Yuki. Siapa yang tak kenal gadis berparas cantik sempurna ini. Memiliki rambut panjang nan indah berwarna auburn ini merupakan siswi kelas 2 di SMA Deimon. Matanya yang bulat dan bola mata berwarna hijau emerald. Selain itu, ia memiliki hati yang sangat baik bagai malaikat. Tak salah kalau jutaan kaum adam memuja dan bertekuk lutut kepadanya. Bukan hanya secara fisik yang sempurna, tetapi kepribadian maupun kemampuannya pun tak luput dari kata sempurna. Dia memiliki otak yang sangat cerdas. Bukan, bisa dikatakan super jenius.

Yamada Julian tentu saja salah satu laki-laki yang jatuh hati kepada Yuki Hiruma. Laki-laki berdarah Perancis-Jepang ini juga merupakan satu-satunya laki-laki yang berhasil merebut hati sang putri Yuki Hiruma. Tak terasa hubungan mereka sudah berjalan selama 1 tahun.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ke rumahku?" Tanya Yuki kepada Julian saat sepulang sekolah.

"Ah, untuk apa?" Sahut Julian dengan santai.

"Tentu saja mampir! Sudah setahun pacaran tapi kau tak pernah masuk ke rumahku. Bahkan mungkin kau belum kenal dengan keluargaku. Masa' kau selalu hanya mengantarku sampai depan rumah saja!" Jawab Yuki mulai kesal sambil menggelumbungkan pipinya. "Lagipula, aku malu hanya bercerita tentangmu saja. Ibuku bilang, dia sangat ingin menemuimu." Lanjut Yuki.

Julian memandang Yuki dengan senyuman menawannya. "Hmm tentu saja! Aku pasti akan ke rumahmu." Kata Julian sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Yuki pelan.

Hari minggu besok Yuki dan Julian sepakat bahwa Julian akan mengunjungi rumah Yuki pertama kalinya. Julian sebenarnya sempat sangat ragu untuk ke rumah Yuki. Karena ia mendengar kalau ayah Yuki adalah seorang akuma yang sangat ditakuti di seluruh penjuru Jepang. Dengan cepat Julian membuang pikiran-pikiran yang mengkhawatirkannya itu. _Tidak mungkin ayah Yuki adalah seorang akuma, Yuki kan gadis yang sangat baik _pikir Julian.

Dengan langkah yang agak berat, Julian memasuki kediaman keluarga Hiruma yang bisa dibilang rumah yang sangat mewah. Dengan desain bergaya Eropa dicampur dengan desain bergaya tradisional Jepang, sangat keren. Perlahan Julian mulai memencet tombol bel kediaman keluarga Hiruma.

_Ya-haa! selamat datang orang sialan, siapa kau?_

Julian kaget dengan respon bel yang baru dipencetnya. "E..ee..Ano..Aku Yamada Julian, pacar Hiruma Yuki" Kata Julian dengan agak takut namun pasti. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan di sana sudah ada Yuki yang memakai dress putih yang menyambut Julian datang.

"Juliaaan! Akhirnya kau datang!" Sambut Yuki dengan ceria. Julian hanya menyambutnya dengan senyuman garing namun, dia sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. "Ayoo masuk! Keluargaku suda menuggumu!" Lanjut Yuki sambil menggandeng tangan Julian untuk masuk rumahnya.

"Selamat datang Julian, senang bertemu denganmu." Sapa ibu Yuki alias Hiruma Mamori dengan ramah. _Cantik, ibu Yuki sangat cantik mirip sekali dengan Yuki_ batin Julian diiringi dengan membalas senyuman Mamori dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Ini ibuku!" Kata Yuki memecahkan suasana. Tentu saja Julian langsung menyambut tangan Mamori untuk bersalaman. "Ibu ke dapur dulu ya, mau menyiapkan makan malam dulu." Kata Mamori dan langsung diberi anggukan kepala dari kedua anak tersebut, Yuki dan Julian. Lalu datang seorang anak laki-laki berambut spike berwarna hitam dengan tatapan agak tajam. "Dan ini kenalkan, ini adikku Ryo." Lanjut Yuki.

"Yo!" Sapa Ryo kepada Julian tanpa memerdulikan tangan Julian yang ingin bersalaman dan pergi begitu saja. "Yaaah! Ryo kau tidak sopan!" Bentak Yuki pada Ryo yang meninggalkan mereka.

"Ah..Tidak apa-apa Yuki." Kata Julian menengahi. "Ryo umur berapa?" Tanya Julian mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Dia baru berumur 12 tahun." Jawab Yuki dengan agak cuek.

"Nee-chan!" Muncul lagi seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut hitam yang memiki mata sama seperti Mamori yang menghampiri mereka. "Dia siapa Nee-chan?" Tanya anak kecil itu polos saat melihat sosok asing di rumah mereka. "Oh, Julian kenalkan ini adik perempuanku Mikko." Kata Yuki pada Julian.

"Hai Mikko, aku Julian pacar kakakmu. Mikko umur berapa?" Tanya Julian ramah. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Mikko hanya menunjukkan 5 jari tangannya pada Julian dengan bertampang sangat polos. Setelah itu Mikko berlari melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi yang sempat tertunda di tengah jalan.

Kini Yuki dan Julian tengah duduk berdua di atas sofa mewah di tengah ruang tamu yang tak kalah mewah itu dengan ditemani oleh teh hangat dan kue cream puff yang tak lagi adalah makanan kesukaan Yuki. "Adikku banyak yah!" Kata Yuki memecahkan suasana. "Aku punya 3 adik lho, dan aku yang pertama." Kata Yuki dengan bangga.

"Hahahaha..apa maksudmu? Kau ini benar-benar lucu!" Sahut Julian sambil mengacak-ngacak pelan rambut Yuki. "Lalu adikmu yang satunya mana?"

"Mungkin sedang tidur, dia baru berumur 9 bulan." Disertai dengan anggukan pelan dari Julian tanda mengerti.

"Oh ya, orang yang berbicara dari bel rumahmu itu siapa?"

"Itu ayahku." Jawab Yuki.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka. "Aku pulang!" Kata seseorang yang memasuki rumah. Reflek Yuki dan Julian menoleh bersamaan kea rah sumber suara. "Ayah!" Sapa Yuki riang sambil meghampiri ayahnya.

Ayah Yuki tampak mengerikan. Dengan rambut spike berwarna pirang, menggunakan anting di kedua telinga elfnya, badan tinggi dan ramping, dan yang paling tampak mengerikan adalah ia membawa senjata AK-47 di bahunya. Dengan sergap ayah Yuki alias Hiruma Youichi menatap tajam sosok asing yang berada di rumahnya. "Siapa kau?" Tanya Hiruma sinis sambil menodongkan AK-47 miliknya ke arah Julian.

"Dia Julian, ayah! Dia yang aku ceritakan sebelumnya pada ayah!" Sahut Yuki sambil menghentikan tindakan ayahnya yang menodongkan pistol pada Julian.

"Ck. Terserah." Hiruma pun meninggalkan kedua anak tersebut tanpa memerdulikan Julian.

Julian tampak pucat. Sudah terlihat sangat jelas bahwa Julian sangat syok dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. "Ma..maaf Julian. Begitulah ayahku." Kata Yuki mencoba menenangkan Julian yang syok.

Mamori yang sedang memasak di dapur dikejutkan oleh kedua tangan kekar yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Kau sudah pulang, aku tak mendengarmu datang." Kata Mamori yang sudah tahu siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang yang tak lagi adalah suami tercintanya.

"Ya tentu saja istri sialan." Tanpa permisi Hiruma langsung mencium bibir isrinya.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Julian pacar Yuki?"

"Hn. Maksudmu anak jelek itu?"

"Hei! Jangan mengatakan itu. Julian tidak jelek kok. Bagaimana, apa kau setuju hubungan Yuki dengan Julian?" Tanya Mamori sambil melajutkan memasaknya yang sempat tertunda sebentar.

"Entahlah. Yang pasti laki-laki jelek itu harus kuuji dulu kekekeke."

"Apa? jangan aneh-aneh Youchi! Nanti bisa-bisa Yuki marah padamu."

"Terserah aku istri sialan!" Kata Hiruma sambil berlalu meninggalkan Mamori di dapur.

TO BE CONTINUED

Apakah yang direncanakan Hiruma terhadap Julian?

Bagaimana kelanjutkan hubungan Julian dan Yuki?

Tunggu jawabannya hanya di rc*i #salah iklan

maaf ini fanfic pertama saya T_T


	2. Chapter 2

Cuplikan cerita sebelumnya…

"**Entahlah. Yang pasti laki-laki jelek itu harus kuuji dulu kekekeke."**

"**Apa? jangan aneh-aneh Youchi! Nanti bisa-bisa Yuki marah padamu." **

"**Terserah aku istri sialan!" Kata Hiruma sambil berlalu meninggalkan Mamori di dapur. **

-CHAPTER 2-

Yuki dan Julian duduk berdampingan di tengah kesunyian ruang tamu rumah Yuki. Tampak terlukis jelas ketakutan yang dialami oleh Julian.

"Tenang saja! Walaupun penampilan dan tingkah laku ayahku mengerikan, tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang baik kok." Kata Yuki memecahkan kesunyian. Senyuman yang diberikan Yuki membuat hati dan pikiran Julian sedikit tenang. "E..e..i..iya. Terima kasih Yuki."

"Yuki-chan, bisa bantu ibu sebentar di dapur?" Kata Mamori dari dapur.

"Iya bu!" Sahut Yuki. "Sebentar ya Julian." Julian hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan Yuki meninggalkan Julian sendiri di ruang tamu.

"Seberapa besar nyalimu untuk mendekati anak sialanku, heh!" Kata Hiruma yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapan Julian. Sontak Julian berdiri saat Hiruma sudah di hadapannya. "Apa kau bisu jelek?" Kata Hiruma lagi yang kini senjata AK-47 sudah tepat di depan dahi Julian. Julian menelan ludah. Tak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

"Ma..ma..maaf paman." Jawab Julian akhirnya dengan terbata-bata karena saking takutnya.

"Ck, ternyata nyalimu kecil. Kalau kau mendekati putriku, kau sama saja terjun ke neraka kekekeke." Kata Hiruma sambil menyeringai yang sukses membuat Julian semakin ketakutan.

"Hentikan ayah! jangan menakut-nakuti Julian!" Sentak Yuki yang sudah berada di antara Hiruma dan Julian.

"Ck, terserah." Kata Hiruma sambil meninggalkan Yuki dan Julian di ruang tamu.

"Maaf Julian, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Ayo makan malam sudah siap." Ajak Yuki mengandeng tangan Julian. Julian merasa lega karena ada yang menolongnya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan apabila tadi tidak ada Yuki yang menolongnya, kemungkinan dia sudah menjadi mayat gosong karena ulah Hiruma. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang makan yang tak kalah megahnya dengan ruang tamu dan beberapa sudut tempat rumah ini. Ryo, Mikko, dan Hiruma ternyata sudah duduk manis di meja makan. Sedang Mamori masih sibuk mondar-mandir untuk menyiapkan beberapa makanan. Saat Julian melihat Hiruma ia kembali menelan ludah. _Tenang..tenang jangan takut, paman Hiruma adalah ayah Yuki..Tak mungkin ia akan menelanku hidup-hidup _pikir Julian ketika Hiruma menyeringai kepadanya.

"Maaf ya, makan malamnya hanya ini semoga kau senang Julian." Kata Mamori ramah.

"Terima kasih banyak bibi, makan malam ini menurutku sangat istemewa kok. Maaf juga sudah merepotkan bibi dan…" Julian menggantungkan kalimatnya saat melihat Hiruma dan sukses membuatnya lagi ketakutan. "Paman" Tambah Julian mantap.

Mamori hanya membalas perkataan Julian dengan senyuman terbaiknya. "Oh iya, Yuki-chan bisa kau bawa kemari Moru ke mari?"

"Tentu!" Sahut Yuki dengan ceria.

Julian duduk tepat di hadapan Hiruma dan membuat Hiruma dengan senantiasa menakut-nakuti Julian dengan gigi runcingnya. Tak lama kemudian Yuki datang sambil menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki dengan rambut auburn seperti milik Yuki dan memiliki mata seperti Hiruma, lalu ia letakkan di kursi bayi yang berada di samping Mamori.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Ryo dan Mikko meninggalkan ruang makan. Ryo ke kamarnya untuk belajar dan Mikko ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Begitu pula Hiruma, ia meninggalkan ruang makan sambil menggendong putra bungsunya yang sudah terlelap di gendongannya. Yuki membantu Mamori untuk membersihkan piring dan meja makan makan yang terlihat cukup berantakan. Sedangkan Julian menunggu Yuki membereskan ruang makan di ruang tamu.

Tak lama kemudian Hiruma muncul lagi di hadapan Julian. Akan tetapi kini Hiruma hanya duduk dan mengotak-atik laptop VAIO putih yang ada di pangkuannya dan tak memerdulikan keberadaan Julian. Cukup lama akhirnya Julian membuka percakapan dengan calon mertuanya itu. "A..ano paman Hiruma. Apa paman menyetujui hubunganku dengan putri paman, Yuki?"

Hiruma langsung menutup laptop VAIO putih miliknya dan membalas tatapan Julian yang menatap Hiruma dengan berani. _Ck beraninya anak sialan ini menatapku seperti itu_ pikir Hiruma. "Aku tak akan mudah memperbolehkan anak jelek sepertimu mendekati putri pertamaku." Kata Hiruma sambil menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi-gigi runcingnya pada Julian.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk boleh mendekati putrimu?" Kata Julian tanpa pikir panjang.

"Tentu saja kau harus terjun ke neraka dulu bocah sialan! Kekekeke."

"Apapun itu aku bersedia." Kata Julian dengan penuh keberanian.

"Apa kau yakin benar-benar mencintai putriku?" Kini Hiruma mulai serius dengan ucapannya.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan Yuki dan yang paling utama aku harus mendapatkan restu dari orang tua Yuki, walaupun aku harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku demi semua itu." Kata Julian mantap. Hiruma mengangkat alis sebelahnya, kemudian tersenyum walaupun senyuman yang ia keluarkan tampak menakutkan.

"Apa keahlianmu?" Tanya Hiruma.

"Amefuto dan memainkan segala jenis alat musik." Jawab Julian mantap dan menatap mata Hiruma dengan keberanian. Mendengar kata Amefuto membuat Hiruma mendapatkan ide-ide liciknya.

"Amefuto ya." Kata Hiruma sambil menyeringai licik.

"Iya! Aku adalah Quarterback terbaik di Deimon Devil Bats." Kata Julian dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

"Ohh benarkah?" Hiruma mengejek. "Kalau begitu kalahkan aku! Kau harus mengalahkanku di pertandingan musim semi ini! Tim sialanmu itu harus bertanding dengan Tim sialanku kekekekeke."

DEG

_Apa? bertanding Amefuto dengan ayah Yuki? Bukannya ayah Yuki adalah seorang pemain pro Amefuto di Jepang? Dan melawan tim ayah Yuki yang juga pemain Amefuto terhebat di Jepang..bukan, di penjuru dunia! Bodoh! Apa yang sudah kukatakan tadi hingga membuat ayah Yuki menantangku dengan tantangan yang akan sulit ditempuh. Ini sama saja bunuh diri..bodoh..bodoh! _

"Apa kau takut anak jelek sialan?" Kata Hiruma membuyarkan lamunan Julian.

"Ti..tidak!" Sahut Julian mantap.

_Bodoh! Apa yang sudah kukatakan! tidak..tidak..ini juga demi Yuki _pikir Julian.

"Baiklah! Dengan ini aku akan memberimu waktu 3 hari untuk berlatih bersama anggota-anggota tim sialanmu itu, dan hari kamis minggu ini kau harus bertanding melawan timku bocah sialan kekekeke." Hiruma menyeringai. "Dan jika kau gagal segeralah menjauh dari putriku dan sekali lagi bersiaplah untuk mati kekekekekeke" Lanjut Hiruma sambil menembakkan senjata AK-47 di atas udara.

Sebelum Yuki datang, Hiruma langsung pergi meninggalkan Julian sendirian di ruang tamu rumahnya. Saat Yuki mendatangi Julian, Julian tampak menjambak-jambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau kenapa Julian? Apa yang sudah dilakukan ayahku padamu?" Tanya Yuki khawatir.

Mendengar suara Yuki, Julian mengangkat kepalanya dan berhenti menjambak-jambak rambutnya serta menghilangkan raut muka frustasi di depan Yuki. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok hehehe." Jawab Julian santai sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, Julian pamit untuk pulang kepada Yuki dan keluarganya. Mamori dengan senyuman indahnya dan Hiruma dengan poker face-nya. Sebenarnya Hiruma malas untuk mengantar Julian hingga depan rumahnya, bila bukan Mamori yang tadi memaksanya. Setelah mobil yang dikendarai Julian sudah menghilang dari ujung jalan rumah mereka, dengan sigap Yuki menahan tangan ayahnya yang akan masuk rumah. "Aku ingin bicara dengan ayah." Kata Yuki.

"Kalau begitu ibu masuk dulu ya." Kata Mamori ketika melihat Yuki memegang tangan ayahnya.

"Hn?" Hiruma mengangkat sebelah alisnya menandakan bertanya pada Yuki.

"Apa yang sudah ayah lakukan pada Julian? Ayah mengancamnya?" Tanya Yuki to the point.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Hiruma singkat sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yuki.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku!" Kini suara Yuki meninggi. Akan tetapi Hiruma tak memerdulikannya dan hal ini sukses membuat Yuki sebal.

Yuki memasuki kamarnya. Dia sangat khawatir terhadap Julian_. Apa yang sudah dilakukan ayah pada Julian? Mengancamnya? _Yuki takut bila Julian meninggalkannya. Yuki sangat mencintai laki-laki berdarah Jepang-Perancis tersebut. Tak terasa air mata sudah menetes di pipi putih Yuki.

"Yuki-chan? Apa boleh ibu masuk?" Kata Mamori sambil mengetuk kamar Yuki.

"Iya bu." dengan cepat Yuki menyeka air matanya. "Ada apa bu?" Tanya Yuki ramah.

"Apa kau khawatir dengan sikap ayahmu pada Julian?" Mamori bertanya dengan kelembutan hati malaikatnya.

"Iya bu." Yuki kembali tertunduk sedih.

"Jangan khawatir, sepertinya ayahmu itu menyukai Julian. Itu berarti ayahmu setuju hubunganmu dengan Julian."

"Hah? Apa? Bukannya ayah suka mengancam orang dan berarti itu ayah membenci dengan orang yang diancamnya." Yuki berargumen.

Mamori tertawa kecil, "Tidak. Walaupun ayahmu suka mengancam orang termasuk mengancam Julian sebenarnya ayahmu tidak membenci Julian kok. Justru sikapnya terhadap Julian itulah yang menggambarkan bahwa ayahmu simpati pada Julian."

"Aku tak mengerti bu." Kata Yuki polos.

"Hahahaha, kau memang tidak mengerti yang ibu maksud. Tapi sebagai orang yang sudah 18 tahun bersama ayahmu itu tentu saja ibu mengerti sikap selut belut ayahmu itu." Kata Mamori sambil mencubit pelan pipi putri sulungnya itu. "Kau tahu ayahmu itu sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun." Lanjut Mamori.

Yuki terdiam mendengar perkataan ibunya dengan seksama.

"Tapi, kenapa kalau ayah sangat mencintaiku dia tak mengerti bagaimana caranya membuatku bahagia contohnya sekarang hubunganku dengan Julian. Tampaknya ayah tidak menyetujui hubungan kami."

"Kau belum mengerti sepenuhnya sayang. Nah, sekarang tidurlah." Kata Mamori mengecup dahi putrinya sulungnya tersebut dan meninggalkan kamar Yuki.

Di sekolah Yuki sangat sulit menemui Julian. Seusai pelajaran selesai Julian langsung pergi tanpa berpamitan pada Yuki. Yuki sangat kesal terahadap kelakuan Julian yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh sejak berkunujung dari rumahnya, Julian tampak selalu menghindar apabila Yuki mendekatinya. Dan berlatih amefuto bersama teman-temannya adalah alasan Julian saat ditanyai oleh Yuki. Memang Julian terlihat selalu latihan amefuto setiap waktu, padahal teman-teman yang lainnya sudah menyerah karena latihan super keras yang diketuai oleh Julian tersebut.

"Hei Julian! Kenapa tidak istirahat saja? Memang kita akan bertanding dengan tim pro amefuto kelas dunia, tapi tidak sekeras ini juga kan." Kata salah satu teman Julian yang sudah kehabisan tenaga, dan diberikan anggukan setuju oleh beberapa temannya yang lain.

"Ya sudah kalau kalian lelah istirahat saja, aku akan tetap berlatih." Sahut Julian sambil berlari mengitari lapangan amefuto Deimon Devil Bats yang cukup luas. Julian tak nampak kelelahan sedikutpun, padahal ia adalah orang pertama yang memulai latihan daripada teman-temannya. Yuki terus mengamati kelakuan Julian dari kejauhan. _Ini pasti ulah ayah_ pikir Yuki sambil menghembuskan napas.

"Julian!" Yuki berteriak memanggil Julian dari kejauhan. Julian melihat ke arah yang memanggilnya dan ternyata Yuki. Dan secepat kilat Yuki berlari menuju Julian yang sudah berhenti dari larinya. "Ijinkan aku membantumu!" Yuki to the point dengan senyuman ceriahnya.

"Hah? Bantu apa? Tidak usah!" Sahut Julian cepat.

"Bantu aku untuk menyusun strategi pertandingan ini! Kau tahu, dulu ibuku sangat handal menyusun strategi dalam pertandingan amefuto maka dari itu tim ayah selalu menang. Aku akan membantumu untuk mengalahkan ayah!" Kata Yuki panjang lebar dengan optimis.

Julian tercengang. _Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?_ Pikir Julian.

"Ya? ya?" Tanya Yuki memecahkan lamunannya.

Julian tersenyum dan memberi anggukan pada Yuki. Sontak Yuki melompat kegirangan. Walapun waktu latihan yang diberikan Hiruma hanya sedikit akan tetapi membuat Julian dan teman-temannya yakin untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Hari yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Hari di mana penentuan nasib hubungan Yamada Julian dengan Hiruma Yuki. Mamori memastikan pada Yuki bahwa Julian pasti bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini. Tim Hiruma yang sudah diakui dunia kehebatannya ada : Hiruma sendiri sebagai kapten sekaligus Quarterback, Sena sang Eyeshield 21, Kurita, Musashi, Jumonji, Yamato, Agon, Shin, dan beberapa pemain amefuto kelas dunia lainnya. Dan membuat teman-teman Julian sekaligus tim Julian langsung bergidik nyeri melihat pemain amefuto kelas dunia tersebut dan mereka optimis kalah telak dari tim Hiruma yang sangat hebat, kecuali Julian tetap optimis bahwa dia bisa mengalahkan tim Hiruma dan akan mendapatkan serta mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Yuki.

Pertandingan berlangsung sangat seru. Tim Hiruma dengan leluasa mencetak Touchdown dengan mudahnya saat melawan Julian yang dinilai masih abal-abal dan sampah menurut Agon.

63-0

Tim Julian kalah telak. Teman-teman Julian sangat sedih. Tak terkecuali yang nampak jelas adalah Julian yang benar-benar frustasi dengan kekalahannya. Air mata kesedihan Yuki juga tak kunjung berhenti saat ia melihat skor yang didapat oleh tim Julian. Mamori menatap sedih putri sulungnya itu dan merangkulnya di kursi penonton. Penonton yang melihat pertandingan itu bersorak gembira melihat kemenangan sang pemain pro amefuto kelas dunia. Julian menjambak-jambak rambut coklatnya, frustasi itulah yang dirasakan Julian saat ini. Ingin sekali ia berteriak dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya karena ia tak berhasil mendapatkan Yuki sesuai dengan janji.

"Ayah kejam..ayah jahat" Kata Yuki di tengah isakan tangisnya. Mamori hanya bisa mengelus pelan pundak Yuki.

Hiruma berjalan mendekati Julian yang masih tertunduk frustasi di tengah lapangan. "Hei bocah sialan!" Mendengar suara Hiruma, Julian mengangkat kepalanya.

Mata Julian menampakkan sejuta kesedihan yang mendalam. "Kau ingat dengan janji yang kita buat sebelumnya kan? kekekeke" Kata Hiruma dengan seringai menakutkannya. Julian hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hiruma. Julian menggelengkan kepalanya lemas. "Ck. Ternyata kau bodoh!" Hiruma menodongkan pistol AK-47 ke dahi Julian. Tampaknya Julian pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Hiruma terhadapnya, entah membunuhnya atau membakarnya terserahlah Julian sudah tak memiliki harapan hidup lagi.

"Dengar ya bocah jelek sialan! Kalau kau mencintai putriku kau harus melindunginya mengerti? Jangan membuat putri pertama sialanku itu menangis karenamu!" Bentak Hiruma.

Julian melebarkan matanya tak percaya dengan ucapan Hiruma barusan. _Ja..jadi apa ini maksudnya? _pikir Julian. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu bocah jelek sialan! Kalau kau sekali-kali mencoba membuat putriku menangis, aku tak akan segan-segan melemparkanmu ke neraka sesungguhnya! kekekekeke. Dan hal yang penting yang harus kau ingat bocah sialan, janganlah sekali-kali kau mengaku bahwa anak jelek sepertimu adalah Quarterback terhebat Ya-Ha!" Bentak Hiruma sambil menodongkan pistol AK-47 miliknya ke udara.

"Ja..jadi kau..menyetujui hubunganku dengan Yuki? Sungguh?" Tanya Julian senang.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali bocah jelek sialan!" Kata Hiruma sambil meninggalkan Julian yang sudah melompat kegirangan.

"Aku janji Tuan Hiruma! Aku akan melindungi dan membahagiakan Yuki seumur hidupku." Kata Julian dan sudut bibir Hiruma terangkat saat melihat dan mendengar respon Julian.

Yuki tak percaya dengan kejadian yang terjadi di depan matanya tersebut. "A..ayah.." Kata Yuki di tengah tangisan harunya. Dengan cepat Yuki berlari menuju ayahnya yang sedang berjalan meninggalkan lapangan.

"Ayah!" Panggil Yuki tapi Hiruma tak memerdulikannya dan tetap berjalan. Dengan sigap Yuki memeluk Hiruma dari belakang. Sontak Hiruma berhenti berjalan. "Terima kasih ayah, aku mencintaimu."

Dengan suara yang sangat pelan Hiruma mengatakan, "Aku juga." Lalu Hiruma membalikkan tubuhnya yang membuat pelukan Yuki terlepas. "Hei anak sialan! Jangan memelukku seperti itu, nanti ibumu cemburu!" Bentak Hiruma.

Yuki tertawa pelan, "Maaf ayah hehehe..memang iya aku sangat mencintai ayah."

"Ck. Aku lebih mencintaimu kekeke tapi kau adalah wanita ketiga yang kucintai anak sialan kekekeke."

"Hah?"

"Pertama ibumu, kedua nenekmu atau ibuku yang sudah lama meninggal itu. Ck. Sial kenapa kata-kataku cengeng seperti ini. Ini gara-gara kau anak sialan!" Bentak Hiruma lagi.

Yuki hanya merenspon kelakuan ayahnya itu dengan senyuman. Dia tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah sosok laki-laki yang sangat melindunginya walaupun kata-katanya terdengar sangat kasar. Yuki masih sangat ingat jelas di mana saat-saat ia masih kecil ayahnya-lah yang pertama selalu melindungi dan mengkhawatirkannya sepanjang waktu. _Aku sangat beruntung memiliki seorang ayah Hiruma Youichi_ pikir Yuki. Mamori memerhatikan suami dan anaknya dengan senyuman bahagia. Begitu pula saat Julian mendekati Yuki, Yuki langsung memeluk erat Julian. Ia sangat bahagia bisa mengenal Julian begitu pula sebaliknya.

Hiruma mendekati Mamori yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya, "Kau ingin aku peluk juga istri sialan? Seperti anak sialan itu heh?" Kata Hiruma menggoda istrinya. Mamori hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan hangat dari suami tercintanya.

-THE END-

maaf kalo ceritanya tambah gak jelas T_T

Big thanks for : Hiruma Hana, Yuuki Hiruma, LalaNur Aprilia, Moku-Chan, Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck yang sudah mau dengan senang hati me-review fanfic pertama saya yang ancur ini. hiks. #jadi terharu :')


End file.
